Just a Kiss
by silentfyre
Summary: Based on the song "Just a Kiss" By Lady Antebellum A short and sweet Baird and Sam one shot


**This story is heavily inspired by the song "Just a Kiss" By Lady Antebellum. A short Baird and Sam one shot.**

Samantha Byrne remembered the first time she met Damon Baird. He was mouthy, sarcastic and quite frankly, just annoying. She resorted to do anything she could to wind him up, and she knew that drove him crazy. But after everything they'd been through, she had somehow along the way, become fond of the blond mechanic. Since the war had ended the two had grown closer and become quite good friends. Their friendship had started shortly after the war, when Baird overheard Sam crying in her room. He knocked on the door to see if she was ok and after a few minutes of talking through the door, she let him in. She was crying over the loss of their good friend Dom. Baird wasn't sure what to do to comfort the weeping brunette. He sat next to her on the bed. She opened up to him about so much. She admitted her feelings for Dom, but also that she knew things would never really work out for them. Before he realised what he was doing, his arms was around her and she was leaning on his shoulder. He was the last person she thought of to confide in. But he was a really good listener. Especially for someone who had such a big mouth. She talked for quite a while and felt better for it. Her tears had lessened now and he had become comfortable with her leaning on his shoulder. Realising how late it was he realised he should really go and leave her to sleep. Before he had the chance to say anything, she asked if he would stay the night as she slept. He was surprised but then realised that he didn't want to leave so he agreed to stay. He went to sit on the chair next to the bed, but Sam indicated that she wanted him to sleep beside her on the bed. He was a bit reluctant but Sam said she would feel less alone that way. He laid down beside her feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation. She rested her head on his shoulder snuggling closer to him. It didn't take him long for him to wrap his arms around her. Lying here so close to him, she found it hard to fight her feelings, it was almost hard to breath. She let out a long breath causing Baird to look at her asking if she was ok. She smiled and nodded and he smiled back. So caught up in the moment, she almost wanted to kiss him, but she stopped herself and rested her head back on his shoulder. He started to feel more at ease now. He thought about how Sam had opened up to him tonight. Baird had never really opened up to anyone. But with Sam lying in his arms he found it hard to hold back. He began by telling her how he was feeling at the moment. So lost almost now that the war had ended. He went on to say how much he missed Dom and all the other people that had been lost over the years. He even talked about his childhood. They talked for hours, Baird feeling closer to her than anyone ever before. They were both growing weary now. He looked at her before saying goodnight. He fought the urge to kiss her as he didn't want to rush this, he just wanted to take it slow. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Sam smiled when she thought back to that night two months ago. She'd been waiting for him to make a move since then, but he hadn't done yet. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard his voice behind her.

"Hey Sam, I've been looking for you"

"Well here I am. What can I do for you?" She asked

"I um wanted to ask you something" he said nervously.

"Well go on then" Sam said wondering why he was so nervous

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out later. For some dinner maybe and a few drinks"

Sam smiled at his invitation.

"Damon Baird, are you actually asking me out on a date?"

"You're right, it was a stupid idea I shouldn't have . . ."

"Damon, I'd love to" she replied.

"You would? That's great. I'll meet you at 8.00 tonight"

"Where" she asked. Not that there was much choice. The island only had one restaurant that some genius had decided to call "The Azura" not the most creative name. But it was more luxury than what they were used to.

"Where do you think" he replied.

"Yeah, of course. I look forward to it"

Sam was in her room getting ready for the evening ahead. She didn't really have anything extravagant to wear, but the hotel on Azura had plenty of clothes that had been shared out between the Gears and civvies on the island. She settled on a pair of jeans and a fancy black top that complimented her figure nicely. The island was fairly warm at the moment so there was no need for a jacket. She tied her hair back, something she hadn't done for years, letting a few stray bits hang complimenting her face. Then she applied her make up, put a pair of high heeled shoes she'd come across on, and made her way to the restaurant.

Baird was getting dressed. He had a smartish pair of trousers on and a black shirt. He was so nervous about tonight. He can't remember the last time he went on a date. Before the war of course.

"Hey Cole. How do I look? He asked his friend.

"Don't worry, you look very pretty" the ex thrash ball star joked.

"But you might wanna lose these" he said, pulling Baird's goggles of his head.

"Right, of course. It's weird I feel kinda naked without them"

"Ha ha, you play you're cards right Sam might get you naked tonight" he laughed

"It's not gonna be like that tonight Cole. I don't wanna mess this thing up ok. I don't wanna push too far. We're just having dinner. That's all"

"Ok Damon whatever you say"

Baird thought about that night that he spent with Sam. He'd been with women before but it had never felt so real before, never felt so right as it did that night. It was a shot in the dark but Sam just might be the one he'd been waiting for his whole life.

Sam got to the restaurant a bit early. She went to the bar and got a drink, waiting patiently for her date. It wasn't long before she saw him. She hadn't seen him look so smart before and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Baird noticed her at the bar. She looked so beautiful tonight and his stomach was doing somersaults. He made his way to the bar, and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. They made small conversation until there table was ready. By the time their food had come, they'd both loosened up a bit and were chatting quite happily. When they finished at the restaurant, Sam wanted to take a walk. The restaurant was quite near the ocean, so they took a walk along the beach. It was a beautiful night, Sam admired the reflection of the moonlight in the ocean as they walked side by side along the sand. Baird stopped for a moment, realising this Sam stopped as well.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah. I just wanted to say, I'm glad we did this tonight"

"Yeah, me to" Sam said, admiring him in the moonlight.

He turned to face her wanting nothing more than to kiss her right now.

"You, look really beautiful tonight by the way" he complimented.

Sam blushed a little, not knowing quite what to say. She turned to face him, moving closer to him. He reached up and touched her cheek gently. He put his hand on her waist and looked into her eyes his other hand still on her cheek. They both leaned in as there lips met for the first time in a soft gentle kiss in the moonlight. As they pulled apart, Sam saw a side of Baird she hadn't seen before. It was like the real him, not him hiding behind a wall of sarcasm. She knew if they both gave this a little time, it would only lead her closer to the love she'd always wanted to find. They looked at each other for a moment, then continued there walk. Sam went to hold his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. He gladly obliged. It was getting late now, so he walked Sam back to her room. They lingered outside for a few moments, not quite sure where this may be heading. The thought of joining Sam in her room tonight and making love to her sounded wonderful. But he didn't want to rush things, he wanted to do this right. He pulled her into his arms as she put hers around his neck. They both shared a kiss goodnight. Neither of them wanted to say goodnight but it was for the best.

After seeing Sam disappear into her room, he slowly walked back to his. They both missed each other already, but they knew that they'd be in each others dreams tonight.


End file.
